Routine
by playmobilhospital
Summary: Beca and Chloe are best friends, until tragedy strikes and they are faced with some difficult issues. Will their friendship crumble, or evolve in to something more? (Bechloe, side Jaubrey) Trigger Warnings: Rape, possibly Self Harm in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first fic I've had the guts to publish, so all reviews, both positive and negative are extremely welcome. Hope you enjoy it! **

"And that was Bat Out Of Hell by Meatloaf, finishing off tonight's show from me, Beca Mitchell. Please stay tuned to 95.7, WBUJ - music for the independent mind, and welcome our next host Luke Bryant, and as always, stay safe tonight!"

Beca slipped off her headphones and cued the next song, as the light signalling that she was on air faded out. The petite woman poked her head out of the booth.

"Luke, you have about 2 minutes to get your ass up here, I'm leaving!" she shouted up the stairs. She packed up her bag and wished Luke a good evening as she began the ten minute walk to Chloe's dorm. She walked quickly, not only because dusk was approaching, and she hated walking alone at night, but also because her best friend would be waiting for her. Thursday night was movie night, and they had a routine: Beca left the station at 7:10, and always arrived at Chloe's by 7:30 to start the movie. It was all part of Chloe's plan to give Beca a "moviecation" and while Beca protested, both girls knew her appreciation for the movies they watched grew each week, and the evenings they shared were special.

* * *

Chloe glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time - 20:08. Beca was never this late for movie night. It wasn't even like she had an excuse to be late, it's not like you can get caught in traffic on a ten minute walk, can you? She tried Beca's phone again, and it went straight to voicemail for the sixth time. Chloe got up from her spot on the sofa and walked into Aubrey's room, where she found Jesse and Aubrey lying in bed, cuddling. She quickly averted her eyes until Aubrey reassured her they were both fully clothed.

"Shit, sorry Jesse, I didn't realise you were here." she giggled, and then remembered the matter at hand, and turned her attention to the blonde, before it occurred to her that Jesse was actually more likely to know of Beca's whereabouts as they were closer.

"Guys, have you heard from Beca in the last hour or two?" she asked as casually as she could, although the concern in her voice was obvious.

"Wait, is she not here? I thought tonight was your movie night or whatever?" Aubrey replied.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be here at 7:30. She comes straight from her shift at the station"

"Have you tried phoning Luke? I think he takes the shift after her." Jesse suggested.

"I tried him already. He said she left straight after her shift at about 10 past, and that's like an hour ago now."

"Maybe she just forgot and went home."

"No, Bree" the redhead replied. "She wouldn't just forget. She's not like that. Anyway, I spoke to her at lunch to ask her to bring popcorn."

However, Chloe was at the point where anything was worth a shot, and an awkward phone call to Kimmy-Jin confirmed her suspicions - Beca was not at her dorm. Chloe was now becoming panicky, and it was ultimately Jesse who had to make the decision to go out looking for her. The trio got into Jesse's car, the redhead sitting in the back, and made the short trip to the station. Chloe tapped on the door, loudly so Luke could hear her over the music. He opened the door to find a tearful Chloe, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, Chloe," he said softly. "What's up babe?"

"It's Beca"

"Wait, what? She still hasn't turned up?"

"Uh-uh." Chloe said, and Luke squeezed her arm.

"I'm sure she's fine, don't worry. Look, this song's about to finish, and there isn't another one cued up. Why don't you try driving home the way she would have walked?" Luke suggested.

Chloe nodded, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Hey, Chloe? Let me know when you find her, okay? Just let me know if you need anything. Promise me?"

Chloe nodded, as she swallowed heavily, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Luke gave Chloe one last hug and she left, as she heard him crash back into the booth just as the song reached its end.

Chloe got back into Jesse's car, and told them Luke's idea. They drove back slowly, retracing all the possible paths Beca could have taken, checking all the side streets and back alleys. They were almost back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment and Chloe was starting to give up all hope of finding her when Aubrey spoke in a choked voice.

"Shit, Jesse stop the car. Look, is that her? There, by that old bike. Shit."

Jesse pulled up as quickly as he could down the narrow alley and the three of them jumped out of the car. Chloe ran over and knelt by Beca's small, curled up body, and as Aubrey went to follow, Jesse put an arm around her to stop her.

"Just wait a sec Bree, we don't know what's happened." he said, pulling the blonde into his arms as they watched from a short distance.

* * *

Beca whimpered as she heard the car come to a halt, and tried to shield herself from the second brutal attack that she knew was coming, but she only caused herself more pain. The footsteps were coming closer and closer until finally they stopped just by her face. Beca held her breath, wincing as she braced herself, and it wasn't until she heard Jesse's familiar voice that she dared open her eyes. Seeing Chloe, she let out a sob of relief as the redhead knelt beside her, cradling her.

"Becs, it's me okay? It's Chloe. You're safe okay? I've got you. You're okay."

Beca just gasped in air as the tears streamed down her face. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and her jacket and bag were on the ground, and it didn't take more than a couple of seconds for Chloe to work out what had happened to the now hysterical brunette. Chloe sat with her back against the wall, and just held Beca in her arms, the brunettes tears soaking the neck of her T-shirt. Chloe stroked Beca's hair and spoke softly in her ear, whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to calm her best friend.

Aubrey broke free from Jesse's well-meaning grip and carefully approached the girls.

"Beca, we need to get you to a hospital sweetie. You've been cut up pretty bad, okay?" the blonde said softly, not wanting to startle them. Chloe pulled Beca's skirt down as gracefully as possible, Beca flinching as the redhead's fingers grazed her thighs, and the redhead gave her an apologetic half smile, tearing up at the thought of what someone had done to her best friend. Chloe straightened up and helped Jesse scoop up Beca from the ground.

"Come on Bec, let's get you in the car" he said, and the brunette clung to him, still not having broken her picked up Beca's belongings and got in the driver's seat while Chloe and Jesse positioned Beca in the middle of the back row, each sitting on one side of her. Beca leant against Chloe the entire journey, shivering as the redhead stroked her hair, aware of the bruises that were now forming on her face and arms.

They arrived at the hospital in just a few minutes, and Jesse carried Beca in to the reception bridal style, Chloe by their side, as Aubrey told the receptionist what had happened. A nurse came over to the foursome and ushered them into a cubicle, away from the stares they were receiving in the waiting room.

"Now, it seems here that young Beca has had a bit of a rough time so I'd appreciate it if you could give us some space, so that we can check her out." the nurse said, in a friendly but firm tone.

Jesse took Aubrey's hand and led her out, the couple both giving Beca small smiles.

"We'll be right outside in the waiting room Beca, okay?" Jesse said, as he tried to take Chloe's hand to take her with them.

"Chloe, please don't leave me" Beca whispered, breaking her silence, as the redhead pulled her hand from Jesse's. Chloe stood by Beca's side, joining her and with Beca's.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca, I promise. I'm right here"


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Mitchell, may I come in?"

A tall man popped his head around the doorway of the room Beca had been allocated as she thought to herself, "What's the point in asking if you're just going to come in anyway?" and then nodded, clearing her throat.

"Hi Beca, I'm Dr Stephens." The handsome man introduced himself with a warm smile, and his eyes flickered towards Chloe and then back to Beca."It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Beca replied half-heartedly, hoping the doctor wouldn't take offence.

"Well, let's get down to business shall we? If I could draw your attention to the x rays..." He guestured to the light box on the wall as he attached the film to it. "We can see here there has been damage to three of the ribs on your right side, two of which are fractured." He then swapped the pictures over. "You also have a fracture on your right wrist, and your scans show that you sustained a moderate concussion from the nasty knock you received to your head."

Whilst the doctor was saying this Chloe had moved to sit on the side of Beca's bed, and the doctor moved to the now unoccupied chair and sat on the arm of it.

"Unfortunately, there's very little we can do for broken ribs and assuming you don't put too much stress on them for the time being they should heal fully in three to six weeks. As for your wrist, it's a fairly clean break and I'll have it put in plaster and that will come off after eight weeks."

Beca relaxed the tight grip she wasn't even aware she had on Chloe's hand, once she knew she didn't need surgery, but her troubled expression resurfaced and she could tell from the sympathetic and somewhat pained expression on the doctor's face what was coming next.

"Now Beca, although your injuries are somewhat minor, there is still the issue of your assault." He contiued, stumbling over the last word. "There are some decisions you need to make, and if you'd feel more comfortable with a female doctor I completely understand." He finished with a questioning look.

"No," Beca said with an awkward smile. "I'm fine with you, thank you though doctor."

"Please, call me Steve. I'll be right back." He said with a broad grin as he reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" Chloe said, and Beca and Steve turned to her with concerned expressions. "Your name is Steve Stephens?" Chloe blurted out, as she turned a deep shade of red, internally cursing herself for being so rude, as Beca let out a muffled laugh, and tried to cover it up with a cough, hurting her ribs in the process.

Luckily for both girls, Steve turned back to face them and let out a laugh. "No," he said. "My parents would have to have been pretty sadistic to name me that. I just hate my first name. I made people call me Stephen after my surname and it got shortened somewhere along the way."

"Wait, so what's your first name?" Beca asked.

"Ah, that would be telling..." Steve said, as he opened the door again. "I'll be right back." The door shut behind him and Chloe turned to face Beca.

"Do you want me to go and wait with Bree and Jesse while he, uh..?" she asked, trailing off awkwardly at the end.

"Um, would you mind, you know, if it's okay, could you stay here?" Beca replied hesitantly.

"Of course Becs, if that's where you want me." the redhead replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence waiting for Steve's return. "He's pretty hot, isn't he?" Chloe said with a grin.

"What? The doctor? Yeah, I guess. He's really nice. Funny."

"Are you kidding? He's super hot." Chloe said, as Beca began to bite her lip, stifling back a laugh. "What?! Why are you laughing, he's hot..." Chloe said, as she turned around to follow Beca's gaze, and was met by a smirking Steve in the doorway.

"Hello ladies, who are we talking about?" He said, knowing full well what was going on.

"My friend!" Chloe spluttered, as Beca and Steve burst out laughing. "My friend." She repeated, more seriously this time.

"Well, I'll take your word for it that he is in fact, 'super hot'" the doctor said, as he uncapped the pen in his breast pocket, sitting in the chair. Beca smiled internally, glad that Steve was making jokes. It made her a lot more comfortable regarding the whole situation, whether or not he was doing it intentionally.

"Right, Beca, there's one thing you need to know. Due to the nature of your attack, you have every right to refuse to press charges, and you can go home once your arm and ribs have been taken care of. However, if you choose not to have a swab taken now for DNA matching, you can't come back at a later point. If we take a swab now, you don't have to take it to the police immediately. It can be stored and you can take it to them when you feel you're ready to. While you don't have to, I would strongly advise you to have a swab taken. What would you like to do?"

"I want it done." Beca said, with a slight nod.

"Now I'm not supposed to say this, but you've made the right choice." he replied with a comforting smile. "If you could lean back and place your legs in the stirrups. This may feel a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt, so let me know if it does, okay?"

Beca assumed the position and gripped Chloe's hand as the doctor took the sample. Chloe ran her thumb soothingly over Beca's, and stroked her hair.

"There we go. All done. I'll take these down to the lab and they can be sent to the police for investigation when you make your statement. I just need to fit your plaster cast and stitches on your face, and I'm afraid that's the last you'll see of this super hot face." He said with a grin, as he set up the plaster and wet it."Now just hold your arm slightly bent at the elbow, as still as you can." He instructed, reaching out to make a couple of adjustments to her positioning, apologising as she winced. Once the plaster was finished, he set to work on stitching up the large cut on her eyebrow. As he worked, he spoke in a soft voice.

"Beca, while I know it's probably not my place to say this, I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. No one should ever have to ensure that ordeal, especially not someone as lovely as you."

Beca didn't reply, overcome with emotion, and a couple of tears slid silently down her face, and the doctor feared he had overstepped the boundaries with what he had said.

"Sorry Beca, that was extremely unprofessional of me. Now that we're all finished here I'd probably better go-"

"No! Please, it's fine. Honestly, thank you. It means a lot." Beca said with a weak smile, hoping her simple words conveyed the deep gratitude she felt for the kind man.

"It's the truth Beca. Now, here's a card with the details of the therapy unit here, if you feel that would be beneficial." He handed her the card, and as a second thought, took out a scrap of paper, scribbling on it. "And here's my number, if you need anything. Just to talk or whatever."

"Now, is there someone at home who can take care of you for a couple of days? I'm reluctant to let you go home alone with that concussion, but I'm sure staying here overnight is the last thing you want now."

"Yeah I have a roommate, but I'm not really sure she would be very helpful..." Beca really couldn't see Kimmy Jin caring for or her.

Chloe butted in. "Beca, you're staying with us. Aubrey's at Jesse's most of the time anyway so you can probably even stay in her room."

"No Chloe, that's too much. You've done enough for me already." Beca replied.

"I'm here because I want to look after you, Beca, not because I have to. You're staying with me." Beca's heart swelled at the confession and she smiled at Chloe, her eyes threatening tears again.

The doctor walked Chloe and Beca back to the waiting room, where Aubrey and Jesse were asleep on eachothers shoulders.

"Bree," Chloe shook her knee softly. "Jesse, we're going home." The couple woke up from their light sleep and picked up their few possessions they had brought.

Beca turned to the doctor and spoke sincerely. "Thank you." "Just doing my job Miss Mitchell." He said with a smile and a rub of her arm.

"Chloe, if you follow me, I'll give you Beca's painkiller prescription and a couple of leaflets."

"Sure. Guys, take Beca out to the car, I'll be out in a sec." The redhead said to her friends. Jesse thanked the doctor and took Beca's arm, Aubrey on the other side and they walked to the car. They sat in silence, Aubrey already asleep in the front seat. Beca thought about the upcoming time she would spend with Chloe. Beca had always had a soft spot for the redhead, but had never fully acknowledged it until tonight. The way Chloe had cared for her made Beca feel like Chloe migfft possibly feel the same way. But anyways, Beca was certainly not looking for anything for the time being, after tonights events.

Chloe hopped in the car, clutching Beca's prescription bag, and gave Beca one of her trademark megawatt grins as Jesse started the engine and pulled away. Beca felt butterflies in her stomach, and chastised herself for being so affected by just that smile.

"Beca, you'll never guess what just happened." The redhead said breathily. Beca gave a full smile for the first time that night, at the thought of Chloe being so happy.

"What?" Came her reply.

"Steve asked me on a date!"

**A/N: Sorry, if this chapter was incredibly boring! I wanted to sort of set it up for the next chapter. I also know that it would be unlikely that the same doctor would do all of the procedures but I liked the idea of just him looking after Beca. Also regarding him asking Chloe out, just keep in mind that this fic will eventually be Bechloe. Please keep reading, as the next chapter will be a lot better :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to write! I've had so much going on that I won't bore you with, but I'll try and update at least once a fortnight. Just for reference, I picture Chloe and Aubrey's apartment to look like Rachel and Monica's in Friends, I know it would be majorly expensive but it will be explained. Also, thanks to all of the reviewers! You were once of the main reasons I kept writing, so thank you! Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Steve asked me on a date!" Chloe repeated, as Beca didn't seem to have heard her.

Beca's head was spinning. She was never really sure what to call her relationship with the redhead. They had been very close since Beca joined the Bellas, and Beca considered Chloe to be her best friend. But it was those evenings they spent together, wrapped in each other's arms, that made Beca question it. Beca was a different person around Chloe. She let down her guards and allowed herself to look like less of a badass. The tickle fights. The baking together. The movie nights. Not having had a friend as close as Chloe before, Beca didn't know whether the things they did were normal in a friendship. Did friends normally cuddle on the sofa when watching movies? Did friends share each other's beds when the other couldn't be bothered to go home? Did friends wake each other up with breakfast in bed? Beca really had no idea.

Chloe took this to her advantage, knowing that Beca wouldn't realise the things they did weren't expected from a normal friendship. This gave Chloe the opportunity to just be with Beca in the way she wanted to be, because the redhead knew it could never actually happen.

Of course, in the small brunettes mind, there was no possibility that Chloe liked Beca back. Chloe was perfect. A happy ray of sunshine coupled with a gorgeous face. And Beca was just normal. And for another thing, Chloe was straight.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Beca was pulled out of her thoughts, and looked up to see beautiful blue eyes laced with concern.

"What? No, I'm fine. Really." The last thing Beca wanted to do was talk about Chloe with someone else. To put it bluntly, she'd just been raped. Why did Chloe think it was the time to have a girly conversation about the guy that just asked her out? That was the last thing Beca wanted to do. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Can we just talk later?" Beca said, although she knew full well that she would never, ever want to talk to Chloe about Steve.

"Of course. Sorry." Chloe replied with a simple smile. She pulled the brunette towards her in the car, and Beca laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, and Chloe rested her hand on Beca's hip, stroking her thumb up and down. It was in moments like these that if Beca shut her eyes, she could pretend that they were a couple. She could pretend that she was Chloe's, and Chloe was hers, and that they belonged to each ither. Beca sat in her now somewhat blissful state and fell asleep on Chloe's shoulder, barely even stirring as Chloe nudged her twenty minutes later.

"Are you awake Becs?" she said softly. "Beca, honey. Wake up"

Jesse had already unclipped his belt and was by the back passenger door, and decided it would just be easier to carry the petite girl upstairs rather than wake her.

Chloe and Aubrey followed him up the three flights of stairs, trying to walk quietly, although they both knew it normally took a herd of wildebeest to make Beca stir.

While Beca had slept in the car, Jesse had invited Aubrey to stay at his place so that Beca could have her bed rather than sleep on the couch.

Aubrey unlocked the apartment door and Jesse walked in, dropping Beca carefully on the sofa, as Chloe went to find some pillows and blankets for her, and Aubrey went to collect the few belongings she didn't already keep at Jesse's dorm.

The trio then stood facing Beca, watching her sleep.

"Right Bree, shall we leave Chloe in peace?" Jesse finally broke the silence, trying to keep the mood light as he spoke in hushed tones.

"I'll see you later guys," Chloe said, dumping the spare bedding she'd collected on an armchair, and hugged the couple. "Thanks for all your help."

"Hey, it's what we're here for. If you need anything just give me a call okay?" the blonde replied.

Chloe smiled by way of thanks, and saw the couple out, and then returned to Beca, and knelt beside the sofa, shaking Beca's arm gently.

"Hey Becs, I've got some spare clothes if you want to get changed into something more cosy, and a duvet and pillow?"

Beca didn't reply, still sound asleep. Chloe decided to just let the girl rest, as she was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She simply draped one of the blankets softly over Beca's body, and left the others in easy reach. As she turned to go to her room, she heard a soft whimper, causing her to turn on the spot.

She was met with the sight of Beca stretching out, eyes now open.

"Chloe?" The brunette asked, in such a soft voice Chloe wouldn't have noticed had she not been looking at her.

"Yeah Becs?" The redhead replied sweetly.

"Could you stay for a bit? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Beca."

Chloe helped Beca out of her skirt and coat and into an old t-shirt and a pair of Chloe's pyjama bottoms, which absolutely drowned Beca. Once changed, Beca laid back down, despite Chloe offering her Aubrey's much comfier double bed, and Chloe sat on the floor next to the sofa, her arm reaching up to rest on Beca's.

"Do you want to sleep? Or talk?" Chloe asked, and Beca wanted to cry at how caring the redhead was being.

"Can we just watch tv?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe reached for the remote and passed it to Beca, who flicked randomly through until she found a channel playing old Friends re-runs.

They watched two episodes, and Chloe turned back to see if Beca was asleep, only to find the brunette shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"Beca honey. What can I do?" Chloe said, feeling so hopeless at her inability to help.

"Would you hold me?" Beca asked, her voice trailing off as though she were embarrassed to have asked.

"Okay. Scooch up shorty" Chloe replied, and slotted in behind Beca, her arm wrapped protectively around Beca's midsection, and the other hand stroking her hair. The couple watched for a few minutes, Chloe providing a running commentary on basically every part of the show.

"Hey Chloe." Beca said.

"Mmm?" Chloe replied sleepily.

"Shh now."

Chloe giggled. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Thanks"

A few minutes passed, and Chloe felt Beca's breaths get deeper as she fell asleep.

Chloe sighed, wishing there was something she could do to take away Beca's pain, but for now, all she could do was hold her tight.

.

Chloe was the first to wake up to a blaring television and a stiff back. She reached for the remote and turned off the tv, leaving the room silent, other than the sounds of Beca's gentle breaths. She didn't want to move, in fear of waking the brunette and breaking her out of what appeared to be a finally tranquil state.

Chloe sat for a few minutes, just thinking. Would Beca want to talk about what had happened to her? Chloe didn't want to push her in to anything, but she wanted the brunette to know she was there for her.

She felt Beca stir on top of her, and heard her wince as she pushed herself up on her bad arm, having momentarily forgotten her injuries.

"Morning Beca. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got trampled by a herd of wild buffalo." Beca replied, holding her side.

"It's not anything I did is it? We did kind of sleep in an awkward position, sorry." the redhead replied, as she untangled her legs from around Beca, got up from the sofa, and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen-cum-dining-cum-living space was all one large open plan room, meaning it was a short walk.

"No, of course not. The painkillers must have worn off overnight."

"That reminds me," Chloe said, rooting through her hand bag. "Here's your medication. Steve said the instructions are all on the side of the packaging."

Beca felt her heart sink at the mention of his name.

"Thanks. So, Steve?" She said, trying to hind the gloom from her voice.

"Yeah, sorry I brought that up last night. I was just trying to cheer you up, make you laugh. I thought that's what you would have wanted. I'm so sorry, it was really selfish of me to talk about myself after what happened to you. I was just trying to give you something to laugh about." Chloe rushed out, avoiding Beca's gaze. She felt pretty shitty to be honest, for upsetting her. How could she have been so stupid?

Beca didn't really see what there had been to laugh about. Her very straight crush had been asked out by a very attractive man. Hilarious.

"No Chloe it's fine, really. Don't apologize. I'm happy for you." Beca forced a smile, sitting down at the dining table, as Chloe opened the fridge.

"Wait what?!" Chloe stopped what she was doing and turned to face Beca, with a puzzled look.

"About Steve. I'm happy for you. He is, as you put it, super hot." Beca said, this time with a slightly more genuine smile.

"I said no, Beca." Chloe said slowly, turning back to the fridge, taking out a pack of bacon, and moving towards the cooker.

"What? Why?"

Chloe turned around to face Beca again, with an even more confused look upon her beautiful features. She studied Beca's face for a few moments, before slowly turning back and unwrapping the bacon.

"Beca. I'm gay." She said simply.

Beca actually gasped, and tried to hide it with a cough.

Chloe pushed the bacon away and turned off the cooker, sitting down the face the brunette.

"Beca, I thought you of all people would be accepting of this?" Chloe said, looking hurt.

"What?! Chloe, of course I am! I'm gay for fucks sake, why wouldn't I accept you? I couldn't care less if you were gay, straight, bi, trans, whatever floats your boat." (Although Beca did care. A lot.)

"Well I thought you were. So why do you look like you just found out I committed genocide?" Chloe's features softened, but she still held a trace of doubt.

Beca chuckled softly to herself. "It was just a surprise to be honest. I'm glad you felt happy to tell me though." she said.

"Beca," Chloe said, placing her hand on top of Beca's. "The only reason I never mentioned it is because I thought it was blindingly obvious." Chloe chose her words carefully, wanting Beca to at least get a slight hint.

"Why would it be obvious Chlo?" Beca asked, obviously confused.

Chloe sighed, removing her hand from Beca's. Beca really had no idea how she felt about her. Maybe it was for the best, as Beca obviously didn't feel the same way. "No reason." She finally responded. "I just thought you knew, that's all. She put on her trademark bright smile, and returned to preparing breakfast. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Beca replied. "What can I do to help?"

Chloe wanted to tell Beca to just sit, and let her do everything, but she had a feeling Beca wanted to occupy herself with something.

"Set the table? And make a jug of juice, or whatever you fancy. You know where everything is." Chloe responded.

The two moved about the kitchen, singing along to Chloe's iPod.

They sat down to eat at 10, both with plates of bacon, sausage, eggs and beans.

"This looks great, Chloe, thanks. And thank you. For... you know, everything."

"Beca, do you want to talk about what happened?" Chloe asked, a small smile on her lips, as she looked Beca in the eye.

"After breakfast?" Beca said, although it was more of a question.

"After breakfast." came the redheads reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! Sorry this took so long, and it's kind of a short chapter. I just wanted to put something out there, as I'm afraid I probably won't be able to update again until the end of June, as I have all my exams now. Please stick with me though :) Also, MASSIVE trigger warning for rape in this chapter. **

* * *

Beca pushed the dregs of her breakfast around the plate, not really feeling full, yet not having any desire to eat anything more. She had barely been able to taste what was once one of her favourite meals, it all just tasted like salty cardboard.

"Don't eat it if you don't want it, I kind of piled our plates pretty high." Chloe said, laughing softly to herself.

"It was lovely, thanks. Do you want my left overs?" Beca replied.

Chloe chewed her thumb nail, studying Beca's plate for a good ten seconds.

"Yeah, go on then."

Beca laughed at Chloe's seriousness regarding the food, and swapped their plates over, taking Chloe's empty one to the sink.

"Thanks babe." Chloe mumbled, through a mouth full of food.

As pathetic as it felt, Beca caught herself smiling at Chloe's affectionate term, and put herself in check. Beca had heard Chloe call Aubrey "babe" pretty much every time they were in the same room. It was just a friendly nickname.

Chloe washed the plates and frying pans, humming to herself, as Beca dried and put away, falling in to a natural silence.

They dried their hands and without really deciding to, they both went to sit in the lounge, in the places on the couch that they had over the weeks claimed as "their spots".

"So. I'm not really good at this, I don't know what to say. What do you want to know?" Beca spoke first.

Chloe had no intention of forcing the brunette in to talking about her horrible ordeal, but she knew Beca wanted to talk, and she figured a gentle nudge in the right direction was the way forward.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." Chloe said gently.

"Okay," Bea swallowed a couple of times, and Chloe reached between them and grabbed her hand, holding it in her own. "Well I was at work, obviously, and I signed off on the station and put on the last track. I said goodnight to Luke and left. And I was walking down the main road, down Adams Street, and I heard some guys talking, and it wasn't dark, but I knew it would be soon, and so I crossed the road to avoid them. Like they were just talking about something normal but I didn't want to start anything, you know?" Beca looked up from where she had been pulling at the hem of her shirt with her free hand to make sure Chloe knew what she meant, and was met with bright blue eyes already looking straight into hers.

"Yeah, I get you. I do that to avoid guys all the time" Chloe's voice was barely above a whisper, and laced with concern. She obviously knew what had happened, but she had assumed it was just one guy. This was somehow so much worse.

"Well I crossed the street, and I assumed they hadn't seen me or hadn't cared until I was.. I dunno, I'm really bad with distances. Like maybe 10 steps down the road at most?"

Chloe nodded, and feeling Beca grip her hand tighter, she knew what was coming next, and shuffled closer to the girl, drawing up her feet and tucking them under her legs.

"And I heard one of the guys shout "hey what's that bitch doing? What are you doing?" And i just kept walking, like hoping it wasn't aimed at me." Becas voice cracked on the word bitch, and tears pooled in her eyes, but didn't fall. "And another one was like "I don't think she heard us." And they started coming towards me so I started running and they shouted at me, saying "don't be scared, we just wanna talk." And they cornered me into an alleyway."

"Beca I'm so sorry, I never should have made you tell me this. I'm so so sorry,"

Beca sniffed, and replied "No Chloe, you didn't make me do this. I want to tell you. I have to tell you, I have to get it out in the open."

Chloe pulled the younger girl into her arms, and the brunette rested her head on Chloe's chest, speaking unevenly through her tears and heavy breaths.

"And then I told them that I only had fifty dollars on me, but I had my Mac and phone and they could have those, and one of them was like "you really think we want your shitty money?" I think there were five or six guys, and it was then that so-some of them ran away with my wallet, and there were just three of them left, and they shouted at the guys that ran away, calling them pus- calling them pussies. And then they pushed me further down the alley way, and they slapped me and pushed me against the wall, and then one of them rip-ripped my shirt open, and, and he-he pulled his jeans down and he..."

Beca's breath came in large gasps, the way it does when you choke on water, and she was finally sobbing noisily, her whole chest moving up and down against Chloe, and the redhead wrapped her arms tighter, her head pushed into Beca's dark hair, cradling her.

"Oh God, Chloe it was so horrible."

"I'm so sorry Beca. What happened to you is absolutely awful, but you're gonna be okay, you know? You'll get through this."

"It was so scary Chloe. I thought it was never going to end. It hurt so much." Beca mumbled into Chloe's chest.

"It's okay. I've got you. Just let it all out."

They sat that way for what felt like forever. Chloe softly rubbed her hands up and down Beca's back, and whispered sweet, comforting words into her head, until finally Beca fell asleep. It was only then that Chloe allowed herself to cry the tears she had been holding back, not wanting to further upset the younger girl, but now, her whole body shook as she cried silent tears, rolling down her cheeks into Beca's hair.


End file.
